coolbasicfandomcom_fi-20200217-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Poppula
Welcome! Hi Poppula -- we're excited to have CoolBasic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Tervetuloa thumb|left|48px Tervetuloa keskustelusivulleni. Täältä voit ilmottautua MOP-projektin. Minulta voi kysyä kaikkea liittyen Cool Basiciin, mutta en osaa kovinkaan paljon wikian ohjelmointia. Voisitko neuvoa minua jos tiedät. :D Hei, Poppula! Olen Xz3yn, monessa wikissä toiminut asiallinen ja taitava käyttäjä. Näin, mitä olit kirjoittanut keskustelusivullesi. Olen erittäin hyvä koodaaja, ja voisin parantaa tätä wikiä koodaamalla, muuttamalla ulkoasua, suojaamalla artikkeleita vandaaleilta, estämssä vandaaleita... Valitettavasti, tarvitsen siihen byrokraatin oikeudet, jotka sinulta löytyvät. Niiden antaminen on helppoa; 1. Mene toimintosivuille. 2. Etsi käyttäjät osio, ja klikkaa käyttöoikeuksien hallinta. 3. Kirjoita kenttään käyttäjän nimi, jonka haluat ylentää/alentaa. Tässä tapauksessa minun, eli Xz3yn. Klikkaa vielä vihreää palkkia alenpana, jossa lukee; muuta käyttäjän ryhmiä. 4. Laita rasti kaikkiin ruutuihin. Jos haluat ylentää jonkun muun käyttäjän rollbackeriksi, tai ylläpitäjäksi, laita rasti vain kyseisiin ruutuihin. Paina "Tallenna" 5. Voin kyllä huolehtia ylennyksistä/alennkuksista/estoista/suojauksesta/koodauksesta/mallineista. Mutta pyydän sinua silti tekemään artikkeleita, esim komennoista, sun muusta. Voin tehdä tänne myös vaatimukset, joissa lukee, mitä tarvitsee jotta pääsee /rollback/ylläpitäjä/byrokraatti. Xz3yn - Contact From Lisäksi... Voin vaihtaa wikia logon, ja laittaa lisää tietoa logon alla olevaan laatikkoon, kuten, parhaat käyttäjät. Xz3yn - Contact From Logo Vaihdan nyt tämän wikin logon. Xz3yn - Contact From Ulkoasu Muokkasin ulkoasua parempaan suuntaa, pitää nyt vain odottaa että muutokset tulevat voimaan. Voin myös vaihtaa tämän wikin FavIconin, jos haluat. Muokkasin myös valikon järjstelmäviestiä, kuten myös Monobooc.ccs eli ulkoasua. Voin myös koodata tänne samanlaisen manuaalin, kuin CoolBasicissa. Olen myös tehnyt muutaman mallineen. Xz3yn - Contact From Kiitos. Sinusta on ollut paljon apua. Esto Poppula, olen täysvaltainen byrokraatti, joka voi tarpeen tullessa estää tai alentaa. Sinulla ei ole mitään oikeutta alkaa uhkailemaan minua, että potkit minut ulos, tai kirjoitat, että olen epäluotettava. Wikian henkilökunta puuttuu asiaan, jolloin sinä lennät täältä ulos valon nopeudella. Ai niin, ja yksi juttu vielä: ime persettä! Xz3yn - Contact From Wikia Otin yhteyttä Wikiaan! Sanoivat, että sinulta poistetaan byrokraatin, ylläpitäjän ja palauttajan oikeudet. Et siis voi tehdä täällä mitään. Vielä kirsikka kakun päälle; saan itse estää sinut XD! Xz3yn - Contact From Hei! Tervehdys. Olen seuraillut wikin tilannetta Xz3ynin käsissä jo jonkin aikaa ja siksi aloitinkin äänestyksen, jossa äänestetään Xz3ynin oikeuksien poistosta. Pyydän sinuakin ottamaan kantaa siihen. Suomen Wikian byrokraattina voinet luottaa minuun. :) — LRP;840 (Talk) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.15 (UTC) KIITOS kiitos hiveästi :Eipä kestä. :) — LRP;840 (Talk) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.18 (UTC) ps minä olin muokkaamassa sitä sivua saman aikaan ja sinun tekemä versio katosi. joten voistitko laittaa nimesi sinne uudelleen. sori. hups ei sittenkään se oli eri sivu. Minä katsoin raatihuonetta :Heh, erehdyksiä sattuu. :) Ehdotan, että laitatte äänenne siihen minun luomaani äänestykseen, sillä siinä on otsikot englanniksikin, jotta Wikian yhdysvaltalainen henkilökuntakin voi lukea sen. Näytän nimittäin heille tuon äänestyksen, jonka perusteella he sitten varmuudella poistavat Xz3ynin oikeudet. :) Toki voin laittaa äänenin myös Raatihuoneen äänestykseen, mutta sillä ei ole merkitystä ikävä kyllä Wikian henkilökunnan silmissä. Henkilökunta kun voi ainoastaan poistaa byrokraatin oikeudet, niin joudumme turvautumaan hitaampaan keinoon. — LRP;840 (Talk) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.24 (UTC) kiitti kiitos. PS yleensä vastaukset tulevat vasta päivän päästa Vastaus Eipä kestä. Jos tarvitset apua jossain, kysy. :) [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustele) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.26 (UTC) *Kannattaa muuten vastata samassa osiossa, ei aloittaa aina uusi, kuten teet. [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustele) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.26 (UTC) **Tilanne ei kuitenkaan vielä ole ohi. Toivotaan että Xz3yn ei palaa ennen kuin Wikia on poistanut oikeudet. :/ [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustele) 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.32 (UTC) Vastaus Tallennat vain uuden version kuvasta Tiedosto:Wiki.png. Siinä kaikki. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 1. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.29 (UTC) *tein jo. eikä kuva vaihdu.--poppula 1. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.39 (UTC) ::Poista vanha versio ja tyhjennä välimuisti. Se voi auttaa. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 1. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) se taisi tulla vähän jäljessä. se on aika leveä Xz3ynin oikeudet on nyt poistettu Hei. Wikian henkilökunta poisti Xz3ynin oikeudet äänestyksemme ja pyyntöni ansiosta. Xz3yn ei enää voi muokata täällä. :) Olemme/Olette päässeet hänestä eroon. ;) — LRP;840 (Talk) 2. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.36 (UTC) No, menen sitten tekemääni Airplane wikiin! Osoite on http://fi.airplane.wikia.com/wiki/etusivu EnergyPlane, Xz3ynin toinen käyttäjä, jota myös käytän AirPlane wikissä! jess No saatiinhan se lopulta pois täältä. :PS muutin allekirjoitusta No jaa... Kerran olen kyseisen ohjelman ladannut, mutta en ole ehtinyt oppia paljoakaan. Noh, kyseinen koneeni meni rikki ja tälle uudelle koneelle en ole ladannut. En kovinkaan paljoa osaa pelejä koodata, mutta jotain tiedän ohjelmasta. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 26. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.50 (UTC)